En tu territorio
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/ One-shot/Lemon] Ella tenía que compartir su habitación con un compañero insoportable de la facultad, ese no era un problema, el tema era cuando cae la noche. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU-Lemon- One shot] Kagome x Sesshomaru y pequeñas insinuaciones de Bankotsu x Kagome puede que cambie algunas personalidades de los personajes. **_

_**Summary: Ella tenía que compartir su habitación con un compañero insoportable de la facultad, ese no era un problema, el tema era cuando cae la noche. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

* * *

><p><strong>En tu territorio.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_-toc - toc-_

Eran las cinco de la tarde, una muchacha de aproximadamente dieciocho años, de cabellos negros, se encontraba leyendo muy concentrada su libro de matemáticas y tratando de resolver algunos problemas, el departamento donde ella vivía era un poco grande y cómodo, gracias a sus ahorros e un poco de ayuda de la familia, pudo lograr encontrarse un lugar agradable para estudiar viviendo a unas cuatro cuadras de su facultad. No obstante, últimamente por la encargada del edificio, ha recibido una noticia por temas de reparación; esto se refiere a, que en algún momento tendrá que compartir la habitación con alguien más. —Me pregunto, ¿Quién será? —se preguntaba al suspirar intranquila.

—Espero que sea Sango. —hablo con una sonrisa.

_-toc - toc-_

— ¡Ya voy! —dijo levantando su voz, mientras que se asomaba hacia la puerta, apoyaba su palma en la perrilla de la puerta pero antes pregunto para saber de quien se trataba. — ¿Quién es?

—…Sesshomaru—respondió cortante.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —repitió al abrir la puerta.

Ambos se miraron de manera indiferente, aunque no se esperaba esta clase de compañero de cuarto. Creía que iba hacer su amiga Sango o Kikyo por lo menos, pero no tenía que ser con el vecino que menos se lo esperaba y menos se entendía, Sesshomaru Taisho, el medio hermano de Inuyasha. — ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto al sostener sus valijas.

—Oh! Perdon, pasa- pasa—hablo entre cortante ella, dejándolo entrar a su departamento. —Creí que ibas a compartir el cuarto con alguien más. —insinuaba al sentarse en su sillón.

—El idiota de mi medio hermano, se fue a dormir en la habitación de una tal Kikyo —respondió cortante.

— ¿Kikyo?

—Lleva mis valijas a mi nueva habitación. —le ordenaba mientras que de ahí, sacaba un libro de psicología para leer tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Qué!? —reaccionaba ella al sentirse humillada porque la trataba como una sirvienta. —Hazlo tú solo, yo no soy mucama de nadie.

—_En algún momento, lo serás. —_se dijo en su mente al mirarla de reojo, porque había interrumpido su lectura. —Te daré dinero.

—El dinero no me importa.

Vio que le dio la espalda, este continuo leyendo un poco hasta que después, gruño molesto y se fue a llevar sus cosas en a su habitación, miro que su compañera de cuarto estaba dividiendo a la mitad la habitación, pegando con cinta de papel: de la pared hasta el suelo alfombrado, — ¿Hay otra habitación cierto? —pregunto al fruncir el ceño.

—N-No, es el único que tengo. —contesto estando seria.

— ¿Dónde dormiré?

—En este cuarto.

— ¿Significa que iras a dormir al sillón? —insinuaba en tono de pregunta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —volvió a reaccionar un poco alterada. — ¡No! Tú dormirás de este lado y yo de este lado. —contradijo al señalarle que el dormiría en la cama que estaba del lado derecho y que ella dormirá en la cama que estaba del lado izquierdo. La pelinegra escucho un gruñido molesto por parte de Sesshomaru, noto que estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Vete a dormir en el sillón. —ordenaba una vez más, estando molesto y señalaba la zona del living.

—No me iré y este es mi departamento. —contradecía estando irritada.

—Maldición. —murmuro por lo bajo, quedándose enojado con ella.

Ambos vieron que el sol se estaba ocultando, de apoco aparecían las estrellas junto con la luna creciente. — ¿Quieres cenar? —interrogo estando un poco calmada.

—No, me quedare ordenando mis cosas. —contesto al darle la espalda y de paso apoyaba sus dos valijas sobre la cama para ir guardando sus cosas dentro del ropero, colocando algunos libros sobre la mesita que estaba del lado de su cama.

—Como quieras, Sesshomaru. —dijo Kagome al ignorarlo. La joven se había ido a preparar su cena, por lo menos se preocupó en preguntarle a su nuevo compañero por si quería comer; revisaba la heladera para encontrar algo rico para comer, aunque se encontró con algunas sobras de sushi, —Bueno, es lo que hay. —decía mientras que, se sentaba en la silla apoyado el plato sobre la mesa, se dispuso a comer tranquilamente y miraba la televisión. Un simple movimiento en falso que hizo para sentirse que alguien más le había robado un poco de su comida.

— ¡Hey! Te pregunte si querías comer. —decía al darse cuenta que le faltaba casi la mitad de su comida.

—Eso fue antes, ahora si tengo apetito. —hablo el joven al probar un bocado del sushi.

—Entonces, en el microondas sobro un poco de ramen. —insinuaba al volver a mirar la televisión.

— ¿Ramen? —repitió al abrir el microondas, frunció el ceño y vio que era la mitad de ramen, sin darle tanta importancia lo calentó en el electrodoméstico, por unos treinta segundo más o menos, al escuchar el sonido de que ya estaba su comida, volvió a abrir la puerta del microondas para agarrar su comida. Se sienta al frente de su compañera, quien ya estaba terminando su cena.

—Buen provecho.

—…—él no decía nada porque no estaba acostumbrado a decir un simple "gracias". Porque cuando compartía el departamento con su medio hermano, ninguno de los dos cenaba juntos, a veces si o a veces no, por temas de discusión y porque había algunos días que se llevaban muy mal.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Posiblemente unos dos días o tres—respondió sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada. —Significa que tendré una mucama.

— ¿Qué dices? —Se alteró un poco al escuchar de nuevo la palabra "mucama", — ¡Yo no soy mucama de nadie!, aunque me des dinero, no me importa.

—Entonces vete a dormir. —musito con voz serena.

— ¡Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes para dormir! —exclamo irritada. —Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—_Ingenua._ _—_pensó al voltear. Su compañera ya no estaba, una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios, como que disfrutaba hacer esta clase de cosas. —_Así que esta mujer, fue la ex de Inuyasha._

Al terminar de comer, tiro el recipiente que contenía el ramen al tacho de basura, se estiraba sus brazos hasta apoyarlo en su nuca, mira de reojo y eran las once de la noche, bostezo y se fue a dormir a su habitación compartida. —_Parece que me hizo caso—_se dijo en su mente al verla dormir tan pacifica e inocente. Acostándose en su cama que pertenecía al lado derecho, al principio no podía dormir, seguía con su vista perdida en el techo del cuarto. —_No veo la hora de irme de este lugar._

Las horas pasaban y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, el reloj marcaba las 5 a.m, Sesshomaru se levantó de su cama estando con los ojos cerrados, camino lentamente cruzando la línea blanca que había creado la muchacha, pisando ya el territorio de ella, sigilosamente agarro la frazada para acostarse a su lado, Kagome solo se movía estando dormida, un poco más para hacer espacio. Sintió sus manos rodear su cintura, y algo pesado se apoyaba sobre su hombro, aquellos dos habían terminado haciendo "cucharita" para dormir juntos.

—_Hmm…—_ hacia ella ese ruido estando dormida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_*Día uno* _

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, tanto como Kagome y Sesshomaru abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, porque los rayos del sol interrumpían su sueño. Los dos pestañaban dos veces, estando sorprendidos por como amanecieron juntos, en la misma cama. —¡Kya! —Grito alterada Kagome al golpearlo con su almohada, — ¡Sesshomaru cruzaste la línea! —exclamaba tirándole sus almohadas para que aquel sujeto volviera a su territorio.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco es para que te comportes como una niña! —le contradecía levantando su voz, volvió a acostarse en su cama. —Además, teníamos ropa. No pasó nada. —dijo desviando la mirada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —le ordenaba la joven estando sonrojada.

—No pasó nada, niña ingenua.

—Mi nombre es Kagome.

—Como quieras. Niña ingenua.

Higurashi se calmó, respirando profundo y exhalando hacia afuera, —Sesshomaru ¿eres sonámbulo? —interrogo al dirigirle la mirada, ese muchacho se tapó su rostro con las frazadas de su cama.

— ¿Te importa? —hablo en tono irónico.

—Sí, porque puede ser peligroso.

—Deja de ser tan dramática. —musito sin levantarse de la cama.

—Uff, me iré a estudiar al living. —Decía al agarrar sus libros, — ¿Qué vas hacer Sesshomaru?

—Me bañare.

Suspiro tranquila y se fue hacia el living, sentándose en uno de sus sillones grises para estudiar más cómoda y sin distracciones, aprestándole mucha atención a la lectura, volvió a suspirar cansada al ver que le faltaban siete hojas para terminar de leer ese libro. —_Tu puedes, Kagome, te falta poquito—_alentaba ella para acabar con su lectura. —Y fin. ¡Termine!

— ¡Hey! Niña ingenua, no hay jabón. —musito este al salir del pasillo mostrando su torso desnudo y de la cintura para abajo estaba cubierto con una toalla blanca. La de azabache voltea hacia atrás, quedando sonrojada e rápidamente vuelve a poner la vista en su libro.

—S-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces así? —le interrogaba al esconder su rubor y desviaba su mirada.

—Necesito que me pases el jabón. —hablo cortante sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, de manera _chibi_, vio cómo su compañera entraba a la cocina para buscar un simple jabón, era raro pero ella guardaba los jabones en un cajón aparte. Kagome se acercaba hacia él, inclinando la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera quería verlo por cómo se estaba presentando delante de ella. Este frunció el ceño y la miraba de manera indiferente, — ¿Acaso nunca viste un hombre semi desnudo? —le preguntaba al darle la espalda.

—Etto…N-No. —contesto tratando de ignorarlo.

—_Ingenua._

Sesshomaru había entrado nuevamente al baño, muy al fondo de si, se estaba riendo a carcajadas por el comportamiento de su compañera, aunque por fuera no mostraba ninguna risa "_cruel de travesura_". Había pasado media hora de su ducha, al salir cambiado se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa gris, caminando descalzo, mientras cuando iba caminando por el pasillo secándose su largo cabello plateado, se percató al escuchar una risa masculina que provenía del living.

— _¿Vendrás a mi casa, Kagome?_ _—_escuchaba este al espiarlos. — ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

—No podré ir Bankotsu, ando ocupada con el estudio. —negaba ella mostrándole lo mucho que tenía que leer.

—Dale por favor. —Suplico al hacer carita de perro, —Ando solito en mi casa, necesito compañía.

—La próxima.

—Está bien, nos vemos ¿mañana?

—Hmm bueno.

—Nos vemos. —se despedía este con una sonrisa.

Ella fue a abrirle la puerta para que se retirara Bankotsu, además noto que Sesshomaru estaba en el pasillo, quedo confundida al ver esa expresión de su rostro, de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, él se asomaba hacia ella apoyando fuertemente la palma de su mano contra la pared, dejándola acorralada en un rincón del departamento, — ¿Quién era ese sujeto? —interrogaba con una mirada fija, parecía que aquellos ojos amarillentos eran una gran pesa, se podía percibir que ocultaba esa misma mirada penetrante.

—S-Solo e-era u-un compañero de la facultad—respondió tartamudeando. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—… ¿Compañero que te invitaba a salir? —repitió con un tono irónico. —Una regla que quiero poner yo es nada de visitas.

— ¡Oye! El departamento es mío—levanto la voz estando alterada por la nueva regla que él iba a poner para poder convivir mejor.

Sesshomaru la tomo bruscamente del mentón, —No me importa, nada de visitas en mi presencia—repetía estando molesto, era extraño, pero esta sensación que calentaba un poco su frio corazón lo volvía loco, sabe que fue la ex de su medio hermano, en su interior notaba que un cambio estaba surgiendo. Por alguna razón, entiende porque Inuyasha estuvo con ella…

— ¿Estas celoso? —preguntaba ella haciendo que este reaccionara perplejo.

—No, no estoy celoso. —negaba al distanciarse.

Kagome Higurashi, preparaba la mesa mientras que su compañero cocinaba un poco de ramen, el silencio se volvía más incómodo, por lo menos quedaron en un acuerdo para llevarse bien por estos días, aunque las cosas se hayan calmado, él se sentía confundido pero hacia un esfuerzo en no enredarse con los sentimientos. La joven se encargó de servir el ramen por él, a lo que Sesshomaru solo se sentó para comer.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez? —preguntaba ella estando extrañada porque recordaba su rostro que mostraba todo lo contrario.

—No. —respondió en seco.

— ¿Estuviste enamorado? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —contradecía este al hacerle una pregunta.

—Quiero conocerte mejor, porque en ningún momento hable contigo. —respondía Kagome al sonreír de lado, cosa que su compañero desvió la mirada.

—Muchas preguntas, me iré a dormir—decía al levantarse de su silla dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa.

—Sesshomaru…

Cuando ella entro a su cuarto, vio que aquel muchacho dormía tranquilamente, se veía lindo durmiendo, a pesar que de apoco iba conociendo a su vecino, y compañero de la facultad. Se acuesta en su cama durmiendo a un lado, otra vez, escucho esos pasos, voltea hacia atrás y ve a Sesshomaru levantado con sus ojos cerrados, una vez más estuvo sonámbulo; mirándolo como se acercaba, este se apresuró para robarle un beso, a lo que la joven cerro sus ojos para disfrutarlo y luego, tuvo que ayudar a su vecino para que volviera a dormir en su cama.

—Otra vez, estuvo en mi territorio—murmuro por lo bajo, al tocarse sus labios. —Este Sesshomaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_*Día dos*_

A las doce del mediodía, Sesshomaru Taisho últimamente ha estado vigilando discretamente a su vecina, ni él sabe concretamente los motivos por la cual estaba pendiente de quien se le acercaba. No le agradaba para nada la cita que aquella mujer tenía planeado con ese sujeto que apareció como si nada en el día anterior, _¿Cómo la conoció a Kagome? _Pues fácil, fue por un año la novia de Inuyasha Taisho, quien ahora estaba con alguien más… Se escondió de golpe _de manera chibi _en la habitación, comenzó a preparar algunas cosas, pero a la vez seguía espiándolos…

—Hola Higurashi—saludo Bankotsu cuando vio que su compañera le abrió la puerta. — ¿Estas lista para salir?

—Claro. —dijo al salir de su departamento, mostrando su vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros con tacones no muy altos. Su vecino solo los espiaba desde la puerta.

—Bankotsu… ¿Quién es ese muchacho? —se preguntaba al espiar a los tortolitos.

Ambos compañeros se habían ido a una pequeña cita, aunque Kagome lo ve como un amigo a Bankotsu, pero su vecino lo ve como un intruso en el departamento.

Durante el recorrido de estos dos, que duro todo el día, comiendo en el restaurante llamado "Lovess", riendo y hablando sobre cosas que no tenían sentido e conversando de cosas de la vida. De todas formas, a pesar de ser una cita, no estaba del todo mal, sino que no se sentía completa, y si _¿le da una oportunidad a Bankotsu_? Dudaba en aceptar, porque recordaba los pocos momentos que había pasado con el otro. —Kagome, ¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Si dime.

—Algún día… ¿Podría haber la posibilidad de estar juntos?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Higurashi se sonrojo por haber sido muy sincera con lo que dijo, porque hace mucho tiempo que ella estaba enamorada de Bankotsu, siempre estuvo esperando este momento para pasar tiempo con él, cuando el depositaba sus labios en los de ella, la muchacha se imaginó a otra persona. —_ ¡Sesshomaru!_

— ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? —pregunto el pelinegro estando extrañado.

—Lo siento, Bankotsu. —contesto al separar sus labios. La peli negra se fue corriendo del parque en el que ambos estaban, tenía que ir urgentemente a hablar con su vecino. No obstante, estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho pero a la vez, deseaba estar con Sesshomaru. Había tomado un taxi para llegar rápidamente al edificio de la calle "Sengoku 274". Al abrir de golpe la puerta, vio que él no se encontraba.

—Hola, Kagome—saludaba Sango con una sonrisa.

—Hola Sango, ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru?

—Hmm debe estar a en su departamento.

—Vaya, que rápido. —dijo al fingir una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos porque me tengo que ir. —insinuaba la castaña al bajar por las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la cita? —interrogo su vecino al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

—Bien eso creo. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Pasa. —ordeno.

Higurashi entro al departamento de su vecino, quien se quedó extrañado al verla en su territorio, observaba todo su alrededor y todo estaba decorado con muebles costosos y los colores de las cortinas eran muy llamativas, — ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Se mudó de departamento. —contesto cortante.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —interrogaba este al fruncir el ceño.

—Que todo este tiempo has estado sonámbulo, durante hoy a la madrugada, me besaste. —respondió sonrojada.

—Era de suponer.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—Sí, Inuyasha me había dicho que yo era sonámbulo. —hablo estando serio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. — ¿Qué pensaste?

—De que si sentías alguna atracción hacia mí. —musito sonrojada y nerviosa.

—…Deberías retirarte.

—Pero…

— ¡Cállate niña ingenua! —Exclamo molesto, — ¡Ya vete!

Este había echado a su vecina, no quería contestar nada más, estaba irritado con sus tontas preguntas, pero en el fondo admite que sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, aunque pertenezca que a esa mujer le gustaba un muchacho llamado, Bankotsu. Prefirió que la noche cayera para ambos, no sabía si utilizar la copia de la llave de la privacidad de la otra.

— ¿K.H?… ¿Kagome Higurashi? —leyó el nombre de la copia de la llave. Para no dar más preámbulos, entro al departamento de su vecina, interfiriendo en su territorio. La observaba desde la entrada a su cuarto; dormía tan inocentemente que prefirió fingir seguir sonámbulo…Acostándose a su lado, el metía sus manos dentro de la remera de la joven, le causaba cosquillas…

— _¡Sesshomaru!_ _—_decía al levantar un poco la voz, abrió sus ojos estando perpleja, todavía sentía el tacto de sus dedos rozar por toda su cintura. — ¿Acaso otra vez estas sonámbulo? —preguntaba.

—Y-Ya no. —respondió al abrir sus ojos. —Ahora estoy en tu territorio.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Algo que tenía planeado en mis sueños. —le susurraba en su oído.

Sus manos hacían un ligero recorrido dentro de la remera de aquella muchacha, apretándole con suavidad uno de sus senos, que todavía estaba ajustado con el sostén que, luego lo fue desabrochando con cuidado, mientras eso, ambos se besaban a lo que sus lenguas jugueteaban un poco, de ese beso pasaba a uno más profundo; él seguía manoseando los senos de su acompañante para después, quitarse su camisa gris y ella quitándose su remera larga: pero al quitarse ya no tenía su sostén. La besaba por su cuello y a la vez le lamia, pasando a los senos; mordisqueaba e chupaba los pezones, su mano derecha agarraba uno de los senos de su acompañante, mientras que en el otro chupaba e succionaba, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre, que venían los besos pausados y las caricias.

—…S-Sigue.

Este asintió con la cabeza, para quitarle su ropa interior, introduciendo dos dedos en aquella zona íntima de ella, lo sacaba y lo volvía a colocar, algunos gemidos se le escapaban a ella; quitando sus dedos de esa zona, empezó a lamerle ahí. —_Ah!_ —escucho cuando iba lamiendo.

La joven se mordía su labio inferior, disfrutando el momento, vio que este volvía a tocar su seno izquierdo, apretándolo con suavidad. De allí paso sus manos hacia las piernas, a lo que solo fue caricias de arriba-abajo, tocando esa suave piel que lo atraía más.

El sacaba de su bolsillo un preservativo, mostrándoselo a su amante, noto ese brillo especial que tenía en aquellos ojos cafés, hasta vio sus mejillas coloradas. Sonrió de lado e apoyo la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla. —Relájate, no te dolerá—hablo con voz seductora. — ¿Eres virgen?

—S-Sí. —asintió Kagome estando nerviosa.

—Relájate, esto no tardara mucho. —musito con un cierto tono burlón.

Sesshomaru se quitaba sus jeans negros junto con sus boxers, Kagome se encargó de colocarle el preservativo, siendo cuidadosa. Nuevamente, se acuesta en la cama abriendo un poco las piernas, despacio y con cuidado introducía su miembro erecto y duro dentro de su zona intima femenina, de apoco fueron con la velocidad de penetración, la joven le acariciaba su espalda al sentir como ese pedazo de carne erecto entraba y salía de su útero, —¡Ah, Sesshomaru! —gemía de placer.

—Repite mi nombre—ordenaba este al continuar penetrándola aumentando un poco más la velocidad de las caderas, ella enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello plateado de su amante.

— ¡Ah Sesshomaru! —repitió al gemir y fue agarrando las sabanas de su cama. Cuando fue aumentando un poco más, —_ ¡Ah, Kagome!_ _—_escuchaba la chica cuando este había mencionado su nombre una y otra vez hasta que pronuncio la palabra _-"Te amo Kagome-"_mientras que gemía al mismo tiempo, la pelinegra ya estaba llegando al borde del orgasmo, continuaba penetrándola y besándola a la vez. Cuando sintió que algo llenaba todo su ser, su amante había quedado exhausto. —Yo también te amo, Sesshomaru. —decía al darle un beso para sellar lo ocurrido en esta _noche especial._

— ¿A-Acaso no utilizaste preservativo? —preguntaba con su voz entre cortada.

—Si utilice—contesto al quitárselo de su miembro, a lo que la chica había visto y se puso colorada otra vez. — ¿Qué acaso nunca viste un hombre desnudo?

—S-Si, ahora lo veo. —tartamudeo un poco en su respuesta, para después reírse. El muchacho agarro una sábana de la otra cama para cubrirse, yéndose hacia el baño para tirar al tacho de basura el preservativo ya utilizado. Al dirigirse a la habitación, se rio un poco, por el hecho de que todavía seguía esa línea que dividía la habitación, la pelinegra se había percatado al escuchar esa suave risa un poco irónica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto extrañada.

—Cruce tu territorio.

—Etto…sí.

—Ahora me perteneces. —musito al acostarse a su lado para robarle un beso.

— ¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuviste celoso?

—Claramente sí. Y que si me sentía atraído por ti. —hablo su vecino al sonreír de lado. —No quiero verte cerca de ese Bankotsu. ¿Entendido?

—Hmmm no.

—Eres mía y me perteneces. —repitió al tomarla del mentón. La de azabache notaba esa mirada tan fija, esos ojos amarillentos que reflejaban muchos sentimientos confusos y perdidos por su culpa, también podía ver los celos que transmitía. —No me provoques.

—Seguiré negándome. —hablaba la chica con una cara de picara.

— ¿Acaso quieres más? —interrogo frunciendo el ceño.

—Hmm podría ser. Invadiste mi territorio ahora. —respondió sonrojada.

—Y lo volveré a invadir una y otra vez. —insinuó al taparse junto a ella con la sabanas, que sigilosamente había movimientos bruscos, risitas, susurros y gemidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡Ella es mía, Bankotsu! —le reclamaba Sesshomaru al agarrar entre sus brazos a su vecina.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Te guste o no, Kagome me pertenece ahora y es de mi propiedad. —dijo al clavarle una mirada fría e intimidante.

—Relájate, ahora he conocido a alguien más…—decía al darle la espalda. — ¡Nos vemos mañana Kagome!

—Vaya, eso fue rápido.

—Sí, es hora de volver—musito Sesshomaru al sonreír de lado. —Volveré a entrar en tu territorio.

Kagome se sonrojo y le golpeo en su pecho, cosa que ni siquiera lo sintió, la tomo de la muñeca para robarle un beso apasionado, sujetándola de esa manera, se la llevo otra vez al departamento donde empezó todo eso, un lado prohibido por compartir un cuarto dividido y con aquel chico que al principio, ni le hablaba…

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado xD jejej<strong>_

_**Perdonen si tarde mucho en subir este fic, estuve ocupada con otras cosas, aparte de temas familiares y asuntos de la netbook, D: lo peor es que se me bloqueo la net y tenía todos mis otros fics, dibujos y videos…Tendre que esperar una semana creo D:**_

_**En fin, por suerte pude rescatar este jejej y trate de alargarlo un poco más. No quería dejar a Bankotsu en la friend zone ._. porque también me cae bien jajaj… Se que puede, que haya algunas faltas de ortografia ._.**_

_**Un gusto haber participado en este reto **_

_**Nos vemos, ¡Saludos y cuídense! **_

_**Atte. J.H :)**_


End file.
